


a train station in central city

by hamletcat



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Character Study, They love each other, just roy loving riza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamletcat/pseuds/hamletcat
Summary: in which roy mustang misses riza hawkeye very much.
Relationships: Black Hayate & Riza Hawkeye, Jean Havoc & Riza Hawkeye, Jean Havoc & Roy Mustang, Rebecca Catalina & Riza Hawkeye, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	a train station in central city

He convinces himself that the train station in Central has to have increased security.

The night before he goes to pick up Lieutenant Hawkeye, he lies in bed staring at the ceiling, thinking of all the things she could possibly nitpick- he ironed his coat once and his uniform three times(obviously not because he wants to impress her, but because she'll take one look at him and ask him if he's showered since she's left in that monotone voice, and it'll be humiliating and awful and something that he never wants to deal with the shame of again); he sorted through all his paperwork, and every calendar, and made sure he had the exact right date and time.

And then, he started to wonder. If the station somehow found out about every illegal item smuggled across the borders, and started to increase their security, then he would be late catching the lieutenant's train and she would never let him live it down. He regrets gloating about his military punctuality because now she's always looking for ways to poke holes in his poor deflated ego.

So, Colonel Roy Mustang spends the better part of his Saturday waiting on a hard wooden bench. It's drafty in the station, as it always is- the large stone archways that serve as entrances ensure that. It's never bothered Roy before, but he supposes that sitting in one place for hours really brings down the temperature of a person's body. That's just basic science, anyway; nothing alchemical or complex about it.

Hawkeye would probably tell him that he should get up and walk around if he's so cold.

He argues, to the little mind-Hawkeye that tells him, in no uncertain terms, that he should definitely be taking care of himself, that it's entirely unnecessary because he hasn't been sitting here that long and he'll be up and about before she knows it.

He checks his watch. Her train gets here in twenty six minutes.

With a dramatic sigh, he gets up off his ass and starts to pace like a caged lion, periodically checking his watch to see the times change.

12:34

He should've brought flowers.

12:35

No, he shouldn't have. What is he, insane? She's Hawkeye, returning from a mission down South. She doesn't need flowers. He can't remember her having flowers, ever-

12:35

Except the one time, when he was fourteen and she was twelve, and he brought back a bouquet from town that he thought was pretty- and it was only a dime, but he thought maybe she should have it.

12:36

Half the flowers were dead, or close to it, which he hadn't really noticed because he just saw that they were her favorite color, and there were tulips. It was embarrassing, really, when she fished the broken-down and browning bouquet out of the flimsy pink and plastic wrapping to put them in a vase.

12:36

But she smiled so big, and he thought it might be nice to see it again-

12:37

Dammit, maybe he should have brought flowers, and played it off with some dumb joke about how he's making up for that cheap bouquet he once bought her.

12:38

It's too late, anyway, and it's not like she expected him to bring flowers because this is not a date, Roy, you are picking her up from a mission because her car is in the shop and Rebecca is busy, and she doesn't even trust Havoc to make her tea, let alone drive her home.

12:39

He wonders if he should have at least brought Black Hayate to see her.

12:39

Again, too late, Roy, and the damn dog doesn't like you anyway-

12:40

He sits down. Apparently pacing does not collaborate well with his nerves.

He shouldn't be nervous. It's just Hawkeye. Just the Lieutenant. He knows her.

Roy thinks he's become too codependent. The fact that he's acting like this after only two weeks of separation makes him feel insane. He's missed her, and he was allowed to miss her. She's a good subordinate. She knows his daily routines and how to subtly break them. She knows how he likes his coffee. She knows what kind of pens to buy.

Besides, she's a stabilizing presence in the office. Havoc and Breda are too lenient, Fuery and Falman too uptight; Hawkeye strikes a very good balance, and manages to keep them all in check.

In all senses of the word, Hawkeye is just pleasant. She's good to have around, and he likes the multicolor paper clips she uses, no matter how much he makes fun of her when she's around. He likes the googly eyes she put on the succulent she keeps on her desk, because it "gets better light there than it does at home". She and Fuery christened it Fred the week she left.

Havoc made Roy swear not to tell the Lieutenant that he's been spritzing Fred every day she's gone. They all know that if she comes back to a dead Fred, her face will drop into that almost-pout she gets when something doesn't quite go her way but she's hiding the fact that she's disappointed about it. It's depressing.

He checks his watch again. 12:58.

Not bad.

As he stands, he straightens the wrinkles in his jacket that somehow appeared after just sitting there for two hours. He nearly gets lost on the way to her platform because there are, apparently, two trains arriving at one o'clock and there are two separate throngs of people moving in different directions.

He makes it to the right place just as Riza's train pulls in. It hisses as it stops, the steady chugging slowing to a slow gathunk, and then the doors open.

Four blonde women step out before Hawkeye does(she has a terrible tendency to let everyone else go before her, which Roy has been trying to get her out of since they were kids).

And then, finally, the Lieutenant comes out, dressed in military blues and seemingly looking for him. 

Without thinking, he sticks a hand in the air and waves it around.

She smiles and both rows of her teeth show.

"Colonel," she calls as she draws closer.

"Lieutenant," he responds, and everything inside him feels still and safe and whole. "Welcome back."

"Thank you, sir."


End file.
